


detentions

by f_luorescence



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detentions, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, btw the chapters will be reeeeeaally short, hoseok is pierced hello, hyungwonho are bad students who always get themselves in detention, mentioned changki, mentioned showhyuk, other members were only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_luorescence/pseuds/f_luorescence
Summary: In which Hyungwon and Hoseok are both idiots who thought room 207 was room 307.





	1. the walking dead

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of the hwh summer bingo but i got lazy and procrastinated sm. not only that, but school also started only days after the bingo did sooo. anyway at least i uploaded it.
> 
> im so creative with my titles i should be rewarded lmao bye

Hoseok ends up in detention anyway, so why did he even bother coming to school early? He was told the day before that if he was late again today, he would have to spend two hours in detention; he's already serving those two hours right now, but not for the same reason. If he's going to be extremely honest, he probably wouldn't be in this empty room if his biology teacher didn't hate him (he does, by the way).

He tongues his lip piercing then sighs loudly as he descends upon the classroom floor. He groans. Not only is he in detention, but he's also _alone_ in detention. What luck.

The door opens, and Hoseok expects Mr. Son, the disciplinary teacher, to come walk in, but instead, a tall boy with a messy mop of brown hair lazily drags himself in.

"What'd you get in here for," Hoseok asks, his eyes following the zombie walking towards a chair.

"Sleeping," he answers simply before he slumps on the chair in front of the blond boy on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Sleeping." The other boy bends down to place his head on his folded arms on the arm rest.

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half has passed already and not a single Mr. Son has entered the room, hell, not a single soul has entered the room. After spending the last hour playing games on his phone, its battery eventually gives up on him and dies in his hands. He groans loudly. This is not what he had in mind.

The sleeping form stirs in his sleep, probably awoken by Hoseok's incessant groaning and cursing.

"Hey," Hoseok calls, which makes the other boy in the room whip his head in Hoseok's direction.

The boy was still half asleep and disoriented, but he manages an almost incoherent: "what?" He rubs the sleep off his eyes, his lips forming an O as he yawns.

"Do you have a charger? My phone just died on me." Hoseok lifts his phone up, scratching the back of his neck.

The zombie, whom he has yet to know the name of, jabs his thumb in the direction behind him, saying, "yeah, it's in my bag." He leans forward again, going back to sleep.

"Well... are you not going to give it to me," the blond boy asks as he stands from his previous sitting position.

"Nope." He lifts his head up and shakes it. "You need it, you get it yourself," he explains; and he's off to dreamland. _Again_.

Hoseok heaves out a sigh, running a hand through his bleached hair. _Thirty minutes, just thirty minutes left before I get out of this place_ , Hoseok thinks.


	2. smiley muscle man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt expect to receive kudos from an extremely short chapter but thanks anyway! as a thank you gift (?), heres the second chapter!

Two days after wasting two hours in an (almost) empty room, Hoseok is, yet again, sent to detention. This time, however, isn't because of his biology teacher hating his guts, it's because he was caught watching rabbits eating on Youtube. It wasn't entirely his fault, if Hoseok was to be honest. Calculus was probably the most boring subject he'd ever been in. World History was last, he loves History class. His Calculus teacher kept going on and on and on about logarithms, it gave him a headache. So, instead of sleeping, he just watched rabbits eating -- he thinks they're adorable. He was already on his seventh rabbit video, but unlike his attempts on suppressing a laugh in the previous videos, he failed on this one. He cackled. _Cackled_. Not giggle or chuckle, _he cackled_. His Calculus teacher had thrown him a piece of chalk that time. He isn't that fond of Hoseok. In his teachers' defense, not a lot of people are fond of the kid. The balding teacher hates piercings and unusually colored hair, and Hoseok had both. Frankly, if Kihyun wasn't the top student of the batch, their teacher would hate him, too. He tells this to the class every time the pink-haired honor student answers his questions. The blond honestly thinks Kihyun's getting tired of it.

When Hoseok had stood up, another boy was called. "Chae Hyungwon," their teacher had his voice raised two octaves higher than usual, but the said boy didn't budge. It had taken three students to wake him up, and he wasn't even fully awake when he got up from his chair. His head was still falling as he struggled to keep himself standing.

"You two," their teacher had said as he pointed at them. "you'll be spending two hours in detention after class. Get out!"

 

* * *

 

"I didn't know you were in my class," Hoseok confesses, or more accurately, informs the zombie from last detention as they both enter the empty classroom.

"You probably don't know anyone in the school besides that big-nosed guy you do your pranks with, so how would you know me?" The tall boy rolls his eyes, settling in a seat.

Hoseok thinks for a moment, then sits on the chair beside Hyungwon. He moves so they're side by side, arms touching. "You're right." He smiles, slinging an arm around the brunet's shoulders. And considering the height difference, let's just say Hoseok really isn't in a comfortable position. He doesn't mind, however, he's been in more uncomfortable positions than this. "Can I be your friend, then?" He flashes him another smile, face inches away from the other.

"If you learn to respect my personal space, then maybe yes." Hyungwon places his hand on Hoseok's face and pushes it away.

Hoseok moves his chair a bit -- just a tiny bit -- away from Hyungwon. "So, tell me about yourself." He has that smile on his face again, and Hyungwon doesn't know if he should find it cute or creepy. He goes with the latter, just for good measure.

Hyungwon turns his head to the side, Hoseok had dyed his hair a platinum blond and the tips, blue. Quite surprisingly though, it works. This is the first time the sleepyhead actually properly  _looked_ at the man bugging him. He looks... amazing. Hyungwon can't find a better word, but damn, the man is out of this world. His eyes are innocent like a child's, his nose is slightly crooked, he has squishy cheeks, and his lips have a permanent curl that makes him look like he's always smiling.

Hoseok jokingly says, "are you gonna answer, or are you just gonna stare at me the whole day?" He licks his lip piercing.

Hyungwon blinks twice, "oh, I like sleeping," he replies without much thought.

"I kinda figured that out already with the number of times I spent detention with you for the same reason." Hoseok chuckles.

"My parents own a travel agency, if that's the kind of info you want to know," he states as he rests his head on the palm of his hand, still facing Hoseok. The blond was about to say something, but Hyungwon stops him, hand on Hoseok's arm, an action the younger does when he is struck with a thought of realization; he says "wait, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Hoseok." He holds his hand out, offering a close-lipped smile.

Hyungwon shakes his hand; replies, "you know, for someone infamous for his pranks and..." he eyes Hoseok's torso before continuing, "...muscles, you're really smiley?" Hyungwon is unsure of how to describe the boy in front of him, but seeing as they've only met today (that is, if you don't count detention two days ago), it seems like a good enough word.

"I'm famous for my muscles," Hoseok asks before stretching his arms in front of him, checking himself out.

"Well, they are quite big. They look like they're as big as my legs." Hyungwon lifts his uncovered legs up, thanks to his shorts. Hoseok laughs, and Hyungwon thinks it's the dumbest laugh he's ever heard, but it's also the cutest. 

But he's not gonna tell anyone about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! im sorry if there isnt much going on yet, ill try to add in more hyungwonho moments in the next chapters. lets hope i update everyday tho.


	3. forehead flicking and drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am back again with a new chapter! all the chapters im uploading, i was already done writing before i uploaded the first one thats why the updates are fast. 
> 
> anyway, enough rambling. hope you like it!

Hyungwon and Hoseok meet again in detention the following day. "You know, I'm starting to think you're purposely getting yourself in detention just to see me," Hoseok says, his smile teasing.

"You think of yourself too highly, Mr. Hoseok Without A Last Name," Hyungwon replies as he sits beside Hoseok on the floor. He decides he won't sleep in detention today.

"It's Shin, Shin Hoseok."

Hyungwon smiles, then nods towards the sketch pad on the blond boy's lap. "What's that?"

"What does it look like to you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's a sketch pad," Hoseok teases.

"I know, dumbass." The brunet flicks the other's forehead.

"Ah -- that hurt!" Hoseok rubs the tiny spot that was hit, pouting at the boy in front of him.

"What I meant was what's inside it." He taps his long pointer finger on the drawing book.

"Uh... drawings," Hoseok answers sarcastically, but replies seriously when Hyungwon threatens to flick his forehead again. He hands the sketch pad to the guy beside him, letting him take a look at it.

Hyungwon flips through the pages, each filled with drawings of people. "You should really feel honored, I never let anyone see my drawings." Hoseok smiles proudly to himself, and Hyungwon almost feels guilty that he asked what the contents of the book were.

"You're really an amazing artist, meanwhile, I can't draw for shit," Hyungwon states as he hands the drawing book back. He runs a hand through his hair, then rests the back of his head on the wall behind him.

"You're good at forehead flicking, I'll give you that," the blond jokes, laughing right after. Hyungwon snorts.

Hoseok thanks him for the compliment earlier and the other just nods; a comfortable silence falls between them.

After two minutes of not talking, Hoseok tells Hyungwon, "I like this." His head falls onto the brunet's shoulder.

Hyungwon isn't really sure what Hoseok meant by ' _this_ ', but he would like to think that ' _this_ ' meant the nice atmosphere engulfing them, and the afternoon sunshine gently bathing their skin in light. Hyungwon rests his head on Hoseok's own, then answers, "Me, too."


	4. hyungwon now loves drawing and piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far, ive been keeping my promise. lets hope i continue this til the end lmao 
> 
> anyway, there are only a few chapters left, i think. theres only about 3-4 more? so yeah hope u read til the end! thank youuuu

The fourth time they spend detention together was a week later. Hoseok had been caught cutting classes, and Hyungwon was caught doodling on his Physics book. The brown-haired boy was far from being artistic, but he suddenly found himself drawing on every piece of paper he could find ever since his last meeting with Hoseok.

Hoseok keeps tonguing his lip piercing, making the other person in the room ogle at the scene playing in front of him.

Hyungwon wonders what it's like to kiss pierced lips; does it feel the same with unpierced ones, or does it give more thrill and excitement? He doesn't have time to think as Hoseok's fingers are already snapping in front of his face. The brunet silently thanks whatever god there is that Hoseok didn't notice (read: Hoseok definitely did) him staring at his lips.

They are both lying on the floor, Hoseok is playing games on his phone while Hyungwon is resting his head on the older's stomach. "Why is it that we're always the only ones in detention and no one ever comes to check on us," Hoseok says.

Hyungwon just hums in response as he closes his eyes, disappearing into a world where Hoseok gladly lets him feel how pierced lips kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this was extremely short and is shit but there will be a hyungwonho moment on the next chapter so hey
> 
> leave kudos and comment if u liked it! hmu on twt too if u wanna talk im twt user @softwonhu ;--)


	5. boy problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, there will be hyungwonho in this chapter hehe

The next time they meet in detention, Hyungwon finds Hoseok slouched over the teacher's table, sleeping.

"Hey, wake up. Hoseok." He pokes the blond's cheek, and the latter instantly wakes up. Hyungwon figures that Hoseok is a light sleeper.

"What," the shorter boy mumbles, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Hyungwon wants to punch him, which is Hyungwon's code for kissing. He wants to do it more than he'd like to admit. But he protests against the idea, they've only ever talked during detention; sure, they'd nod, and sometimes smile to each other when they'd cross paths during breaks, and Hoseok would sometimes chat him through KakaoTalk, but that's all there is to it. At least, that's what Hyungwon thinks.

Besides wanting to kiss Hoseok, Hyungwon's other dilemma is he never knows what the other is thinking. He's unpredictable, one might say. Hoseok's comments always surprise the brunet, which is also why most of the time, Hyungwon comes up with a half-assed answer.

"You look really good in pink," Hoseok had told him that one time when they were lying on the classroom floor.

Hyungwon didn't know how to respond as he'd never gotten a compliment from Hoseok since the day they met. He had always gotten complimented for his looks by his friends, family, and even strangers, but this was Hoseok -- the man that God had put so much effort into making. He was, no, _is_ ethereal.

Hyungwon is brought back to reality when Hoseok wraps his arms around the younger's waist, his head resting on Hyungwon's butterfly-breeding stomach.

"Stop staring at me, and just tell me what you want to say. I'm really sleepy," Hoseok states, still half asleep.

"Oh, yeah, I..." Hyungwon stutters. He takes a deep breath, "do you wanna skip detention and eat outside? I haven't eaten anything," he asks maybe a little too quickly.

As if the butterflies in Hyungwon's stomach weren't wilding enough, Hoseok goes and says, "Let me stay here for five more minutes, then we can go out on our date." He says it so nonchalantly that the brunet just doesn't know how to react.

The slight shake in his voice is evident when he replies, "It's not a date, you idiot." He flicks Hoseok's head, but the latter just tightens his embrace around Hyungwon's waist.

Hyungwon realizes that he has another dilemma: _he's starting to like Hoseok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it?? jsbdushs im trash for hwh im sorry


	6. shia lebouf is disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter after this would probably be the last one :--)

Hoseok and Hyungwon start to spend more time together after their dinner at the local ramen house. Hyungwon had learned that Hoseok loves ramen; and Hoseok had learned that Hyungwon loves sushi, which is why he's holding a box full of it when he comes in the room. Hoseok doesn't have detention today, but Hyungwon has for laughing a little too much at Jooheon's joke.

"I brought sushi." Hoseok smiles as he sits on the chair in front of Hyungwon. He moves the chair so that the arm rests are side by side, and unlike last time, Hyungwon doesn't mind Hoseok being in his personal space. He would have persecuted him if today was detentions ago, but it isn't, and there's a possibility that Hyungwon likes it. Scratch that. _It's a certainty._

The brunet opens the box after saying thanks, eager to stuff his face with rice, seaweed wrap, and raw fish. Hoseok, on the other hand, gets his phone out and opens the camera app. He clicks the capture button a few times, and stares in awe when he sees the photos.

"You should be a model," he voices out, eyes still trained on the screen before him. He moves to the next photo. Hoseok's eyes widen and he has his hand over his mouth. Hyungwon thinks Hoseok's exaggerating when he sees that it's just a photo of him looking down at the sushi box.

Hoseok begs to differ. He thinks that it isn't just a photo of Hyungwon looking down at his sushi box, no, it's more than that. The tiny smile he has on his face, the happy glint in his eyes, and the afternoon sun shining down on him _all_ beg to differ.

"Delete it," Hyungwon demands as he tries to snatch Hoseok's phone away, but the blond is faster, hiding his phone behind his back.

"I'm gonna make it my lock screen wallpaper," he says. He sets the photo as his wallpaper while Hyungwon just stares at him.

"You're insufferable," the frustrated brunet states then shoves a whole sushi in his mouth.

Hoseok clearly did not think his next words through. He doesn't know if it's impulse, a moment of stupidity, or just the override of sugar-rushed heart wanting to be accepted. So, when he says the following words, he does not only shock Hyungwon, but also himself: "I like you."

"What," The receiver of the lame confession asks out of surprise, eyes wide, and mouth open and closing like that of a goldfish's.

"What," Hoseok answers right back, not knowing how to escape the hole he dug with his own hands. Maybe he should just bury himself alive; or, if Hyungwon is to reject him, maybe _he_ can bury Hoseok alive. He wouldn't be surprised if that was to actually happen, though.

Before Hoseok could even dig himself a deeper hole, someone opens the door, interrupting their conversation.

"What are you two doing here," Mr. Son asks the two.

"Detention," Hyungwon answers, mouth still full of partly chewed sushi.

"Detention?" Mr. Son stares at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Detention is in 207, Hyungwon-ah, not 307."

" _What?_ " The brunet has his eyes open wide. "You mean to tell me, all this time, Hoseok and I have been in the wrong room?" He swallows the food, not quite believing that the two of them had been wasting their time in an empty room, waiting for no one.

The disciplinary teacher just laughs and shakes his head before telling them to go to the right room.

"Let's just stay here," Hoseok suggests, his heart pounding. He tries his best to hide his feelings, not wanting Hyungwon to notice the slight shake in his voice. He decides to act like nothing happened, maybe that would work.

Little does the blond know that Hyungwon, too, is nervous. His hands are getting clammy, and it feels like there are tiny earthquakes disturbing the plains of his palms. Just like Hoseok, he also decides to act like there wasn't a confession that happened.

Both want to scream what their hearts desire, but fear always comes to muffle the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if ill be able to update tmr bc i have a test in physics the day after, and i also havent written a new chapter after this one. sorry for that.


	7. muscle man is also a poet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK AND IM SORRY 
> 
> idk if this is the last chapter or if im gonna be uploading a bonus one so... let me know in the comments probably if u want a bonus chapter. 
> 
> i also havent proofread this so im sorry if there are any mistakes. do tell me in the comments if there are, and ill try to edit them tomorrow.
> 
> anyway, hope u enjoy reading this one as much as i did writing it.

The " _detention_ " room became Hyungwon and Hoseok's place. You know how you and your friends have this certain spot in the school, and you have this unspoken and unofficial territorial claim that only your group would be allowed to stay there? That's what it is to Hyungwon and Hoseok. It's _their_ place. And as if someone would take it away from them, the two already claimed it as theirs by writing their names on the ceiling, courtesy of Hyungwon, of course.

"I'm just gonna pee, wait a minute," Hoseok says as he stands up from his seat. Hyungwon nods.

As soon as Hoseok is out the door, the brunet grabs the sketchpad left on the chair in front of him. The blond had been secretive the whole day about whatever he was drawing in his black book. The drawing book Hoseok brought is a new one, has a black exterior with the word ' _beautiful_ ' engraved in copper on the front cover.

He opens the sketchpad; the first page is a blank, pearl-colored page. He flips to the second page, and the words _'i don't like you_ ' adorn the center of the paper. It is written in Hangul, and Hyungwon can't help but admire the small and neat handwriting of the artist.

There is a drawing in the third page of the book, and it looks awfully familiar. It's a sketch of a guy's back side, only showing until his waist. He's wearing an oversized sweater. If Hyungwon wasn't wearing the same sweater right now, he wouldn't have known that the man in the drawing was him.

With trembling hands, he turns to the next page. There is another drawing of him, this time he's facing the front. He remembers this scene, this was when he was telling Hoseok how he almost burned the house down when he was left alone to feed himself for a week. ' _because when you speak,'_  is written near the bottom of the page.

_i am left to drown in a bottomless pool;_

Hyungwon looks like a squirrel on the next sketch. His cheeks were stuffed with the sushi Hoseok had bought him. It was when he was telling the blond to delete his stolen photo. It was also the day when they both learned that they had been in the wrong room the whole time. This was from two weeks ago, but he remembers it so clearly.

_when you sing,_

The brunet has his back in the view again, and he is in his kitchen. He had invited Hoseok to his house and he tried to cook for him. He was singing LANY's _Hericane_ , and never knew that Hoseok had been watching him. Maybe he should have known when Hoseok had told him he could listen to Hyungwon singing the whole day when they sat down on his kitchen counter trying to eat his home-cooked ramen.

The ramen was bland, by the way, but Hoseok finished his bowl.

_i am left to die in front of a running train;_

He and Hoseok had gone to a karaoke bar that one time they were sure they both failed their Calculus exams. He was trying to follow the lyrics to T.O.P's _Doom Dada_ but they were gone as soon as they flashed on the screen. He just attempted (and terribly failed) to compose a diss track for their Calculus teacher. He had thought of asking for Changkyun's help, who apparently has mixtapes, but the boy was so exhausted he slept all throughout Hyungwon and Hoseok's scream fest.

_when you laugh,_

Hyungwon had been in the middle of telling Hoseok the joke Jooheon had told him. He bursted out laughing while trying, though. He was clutching his stomach and was already doubling over. Tears were already forming in his eyes, looking like tiny crescent moons. 

_i am left to burn in the fiery pits of hell;_

He is facing himself again, the Hyungwon on the page is laughing like the previous one. But this version is only drawn until his shoulders, the prior had his upper torso included. In this drawing, the brunet has his hand covering his mouth, but you can still see the laughter and joy in his eyes. This was when Hoseok and Hyungwon was walking home together one night, and Hoseok had screamed so loud when a bat almost flew to his face. The blond was sulky the rest of the night until Hyungwon offered him some ice cream and the former turned into a five-year old.

_when you smile,_

It was the first time Hyungwon woke up smiling when someone disrupted his sleep. Hoseok had been whispering his name, and caressing his head gently. Who wouldn't be happy when the first thing you see when you open your eyes is a whole Shin Hoseok giving you a smile that could give you warmth to last the whole winter? Hyungwon was wiping the sleep off his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. His hair was slightly disheveled and Hoseok had been the one to fix it for him.

_i am left to melt under the scorching sun;_

Hoseok's lock screen wallpaper is now in drawing form. He remembers Hoseok's sudden confession, and Hyungwon utters the first word he's said after a while, "fuck."

_and when you look at me,_

Hyungwon realizes it wasn't just a slip of tongue, or an imagination. Hoseok _does_ like him, and he likes him back. The brunet doesn't know if the older notices the adoration that covers Hyungwon's eyes whenever he looks at him.

The drawing is able to capture the feelings he has been holding onto for a long time. It was just a sketch of him staring with a small smile on his face, but it screamed a whole lot more. He figures that maybe this is how he looks whenever he gets caught gazing at the blond. He may have been caught one too many times.

_i am left to fall from a towering skyscraper._

His heart is now beating faster than ever, and the butterflies he always tries so hard to keep inside a cage whenever Hoseok is around are now going berserk in his stomach. The room suddenly feels like it was put inside an oven and was set to 750 degrees Celsius for 5 hours.

He stares at the last drawing of him in the sketchpad. His lips are parted slightly, and his eyes are staring directly at him. He doesn't know when he looked at Hoseok like this, but he hopes it was a good memory to give to the blond.

_but let's be real here, Chae Hyungwon,_

The person who owns the name written on the page bites his lips in anticipation. He turns to the last page.

_i do like you._

And as if Hyungwon was standing by the sea shore, the feelings he had been trying to keep at bay come crashing in like the waves in the Pacific. He feels like he just won the lottery and the price was owning the universe. But only, having Hoseok is better than owning the entirety of the cosmos. Because no matter how beautiful the stars, moons, planets, and galaxies are, in Hyungwon's eyes, they can never rival Hoseok's ethereal beauty.

"You saw it already, huh?" Hoseok startles the dumbstruck brunet on the chair, grasping the sketchpad. The blond scratches the back of his neck, his cheeks and ears reddened with embarrassment, much like the boy's staring at him with those eyes he loves so much.

Hyungwon doesn't respond. Instead, he stands up from his seat, leaving the book behind. He walks towards Hoseok, and finally feels how pierced lips kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII thank you for reading this hella short fic! btw the poem was written by myself bc i hate this guy and his face. its not wonho or hanbin btw. lmao anyway, if u want me to write a bonus chapter pls do tell me in the comments or dm me on twt @softwonhu
> 
> thank you again! please support monsta x and ikon <3


	8. bonus chapter: everyone is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello no one asked for this but here's a bonus(?) chapter! thank you for reading this shitty ass fic lmao hope u enjoy this last chapter!

Mr. Son caught Hyungwon and Hoseok in the middle of their make-out session after the latter accidentally confessed his feelings. And now they're sitting in detention -- _real_ detention.

Hoseok finds it romantic, as expected from the huge bucket of sap that he is; Hyungwon doesn't. He isn't that fond of wasting his time away in detention when he could be spending time with his boyfriend. He bites his lip to stop himself from smiling. He still feels giddy whenever he thinks about it. He turns his head to the side to look at the boy sitting on the chair beside him, the blond smiles.

Hoseok goes for Hyungwon's hand, grasping it tightly. "How many hours of community service do you think we'll have to do after all the detentions we didn't attend?"

"Well, technically, we _did_ attend them, we just weren't in the right room," the brunet replies, causing Hoseok to erupt in laughter. Hyungwon thinks the blond is too happy for someone who just got caught kissing another guy by the _fucking disciplinary teacher_ in a room they weren't even supposed to be in.

Hoseok notices the concern in Hyungwon's face, so he asks him what's wrong, but the boy just shakes his head. "Are you afraid that he'll judge us," the shorter boy queries.

"Kinda, I mean, you know how Korea treats homosexuals. It's scaring me a little bit, to be honest. What if we get extra hours of community service just because he hates gay people? I'd fight him but I'm afraid he'll break me in half like a twig. Have you seen his arms? It's fucking scary. Your arms are big, too, but I'm not really sure if they're as useful as what it makes it out to be. Oh my God, this is so frustrating why do people hate us so much, I--" Hyungwon's babbling litany is cut short with a chaste kiss by Hoseok, who was smiling the whole time the brunet was speaking.

The artist says, "Let me tell you a secret. Only Changkyun and I know this, at least if he hasn't told that pink-haired devil yet. You ready to hear it?" Hyungwon nods to this. Hoseok whispers, "he's part of the community."

Hyungwon's eyes widen as his head whips to look at his lover. "Really," he asks in disbelief. Hoseok nods his head yes.

"We found out five months ago, when we were preparing for our sprinkler prank on our last day of school; do you remember that?" Hyungwon nods; Hoseok continues, "it's actually quite funny how we found that out." The blond laughs. "We caught him and Mr. Lee, our arts teacher, Lee Minhyuk -- seriously, it was traumatizing. Mr. Son was bent over the table, pants down to his ankles, and Mr. Lee was thrusting into him -- oh my God, my eyes!" Hoseok covers his eyes with his hands, remembering the scene clearly and vividly.

Hyungwon bursts out laughing when the other finishes his story, doubling over. What Hoseok says next gets him out of breath: "I never saw Mr. Son as a bottom, to be honest. I always thought he'd top." The younger repeatedly slaps the older's arm as he laughs like a mad man. He doesn't stop until the main character in Hoseok's story enters the room.

"Alright, settle down now," Mr. Son says as he enters the room.

The two exchange knowing looks, trying to hold in their laughter. The smiles on their faces, however, disappear once Mr. Son tells them how much community service they're gonna do.

"Hyungwon will have to attend 14 hours of community service, while Hoseok needs 12 hours."

"What?" Hyungwon's eyes are open wide, his mouth doing the same. Hoseok mimics this gesture, unsure of what to say.

"I based this on all of the detentions you failed to attend, including today. But since you did do the two hours of your previous detentions, I'll cut off 4 hours for each of you. So, Hyungwon has 10, while Hoseok has 8. Would that be good for you two?" The buff teacher raises his eyebrows at them; they nod.

He dismisses them, and the two rushes to the door, excited to spend the rest of their day as a couple.

* * *

 

Hyungwon and Hoseok stop to catch their breaths in front of the school entrance.

Hoseok lets out an airy laugh as he walks towards the brunet who was sitting on the ground; he crouches down and says, "Is it too early to call you ' _baby_ '?"

Hyungwon reddens; says, "Shut up." He pushes the other's shoulder, causing him to fall on his butt.

They both laugh, and Hyungwon thinks that this is a good start. A good start to something even better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading this fic. im sorry if it's shitty and everything but i do accept criticism to help me write better. just comment or dm me on twt @softwonhu
> 
> anw hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! stan monsta x ;)

**Author's Note:**

> if u read the tags, this will have short chapters but ill try to update everyday. no promises tho!!


End file.
